


Re-Gifting

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Holidays, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop talking and look or our only option will be hoping that Garrus really DOESN’T have the memorizational skills to prevent re-gifting."</p><p>Set Post ME3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Gifting

Pulling what appeared to be a palm tree made out of dangerously sharp metal plates, Natasha yelped in something akin to victory. “Hey, Miri? What about _this_ thing for Vakarian? It looks sorta…turian, yeah?”

Glancing up from her own pile, Miranda shook her head, “That’s because it _is_ turian,” she said with a smile, “He gave it to us two years ago,”

Shepard looked up at her, eyes narrowed, “How do ya remember all that?”

“All of what, ‘Tasha?” she asked distractedly.

“All of _this_ ,” she said, waving her hand at the contents of their attic. “I barely remember what I ate this mornin’ an’ ya know who gave us what for Christmas two _years_ ago,”

Miranda shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips, “It’s a gift,”

Natasha smirked. “Think we could give him _that_?” she asked, earning a biotic-swat to the arm for her trouble. Rubbing idly at her shoulder, she returned her attention to their accumulated junk and sighed. “Ya know, if the bird-legged bastard’d just let me know he was comin’, I’d’ve had him squared already,”

“If he’d known, I’m sure he would have,”

“That’s another thing,” she said, wiping her hands free of dust, “How’d he _not_ know he was gonna be this close? Ain’t like the Primarch gets ta swing ‘round the ‘verse all spontaneous like; they’ve always got an all but ironclad schedule,”

“”Perhaps something fell through?” Miranda suggested, “It happens to everyone, even Primarchs. Or, maybe, he just _wanted_ to be here and he sprung it on his council so they wouldn’t be able to tell him no. Does it really matter? No,” she shook her head for emphasis, “Either way, he undoubtedly _deserves_ a break and, as much as you grumble, I know you can’t wait to see him,”

Natasha, shaking her head, grinned fondly at her wife, “Always got everythin’ figured out, don’t ya, _ангел*_?”

Miranda smiled. “I have many skills. Now, stop talking and look or our only option will be hoping that Garrus really _doesn’t_ have the memorizational skills to prevent re-gifting,”

As it turned out, they needn’t have worried.

And, when Primarch Vakarian’s stay was over and he left for Palaven, Miranda and Natasha found themselves down one dangerous metal palm tree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *ангел is Russian for _angel_.


End file.
